


Now That I'll Do

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week, AxG Week, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, My First Smut, Returning Home, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya returns home from her voyage and has intentions with Gendry. Gendry complies.





	Now That I'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT! Look, don't judge, but I wanted to try my hand at Smut and I don't have experience, not going to lie. If there is something I missed or need to learn or wait to write until I do have experience, please let me know. I probably won't write anymore smut for awhile after this. I am more of a mild mild mild smut writer...if that makes sense. I prefer to reference it than actually write it. However, I do love reading it, go figure. Anyways this is my second entry for Arya x Gendry Week. The prompt is "Marry Me Now." I hope I did okay. So as always, happy reading!

Arya had voyaged the high seas for nearly two years after Jon’s marriage to Daenerys. She trusted that the seven kingdoms, were under good hands and felt comfortable leaving Westeros on her own terms. Her sister Sansa was Wardeness of the North and her brother Bran, was Sansa’s advisor. From the letters that she received on her travels, Dany and Jon were ruling together; side by side as one.

It made her smile knowing that peace had finally come to Westeros.

It was that exact peace that brought her back. She saw all that she wanted to see and was little less than surprised to learn that Essos was west of Westeros.

Although she would eventually make her way to King’s Landing and Winterfell, there was one place on her list that she needed to stop first.

The Stormlands were huge compared to the stories that Arya had heard about growing up. They were also hot. She never felt the kind of heat that the Stormlands had to offer. Of course, King’s Landing had been hot, but here in the Stormlands, the heat seemed to linger to your very being. It was so hot for Arya, that she had stripped her jerkin and wore a lovely fitted vest she had bought in Dorne. The sleeves were cut, and it hugged her torso nicely.

If she knew that she would be wearing it two years prior, she would have laughed, but now as her ship pulled into the dock, she couldn’t think of a better piece of garment to wear for when she saw him again. She had purposefully unbound her breasts, letting the fullness of them spill under her fitted vest. She was still covered, but the unbound breast had made her look like a woman grown rather than a scrawny girl.

Her intentions were clear, she wanted Gendry more than she thought she could want someone. She knew that he was not married, thanks to the letters her sister sent her. She knew that he had turned down every marriage prospect that was thrown his way. At first, she was mad that the stupid bull for not moving on, but as the time on her ship passed, she realized that she missed his warm body next to hers. She missed the way he felt under her hands and she missed the way he could fill her up with ease.

There were many lonely nights on her ship where she would think of nothing but his blue eyes. She would remember the times that they had lain together, causing her body to miss that type of human touch. She would often pleasure herself whenever he entered her thoughts, and although satisfying, it was never enough to quench her thirst for him.

Arya knew that he would be taken by her sudden reappearance and perhaps a little angry at her for leaving him. But she secretly hoped that he would take her in his arms and bring her to his bed for a day of lost lovemaking.

She made quick time with docking her ship, telling her crewman to enjoy the time off. She heard the hoops and hollers as she rode off down the cobblestone rode, making her way to Strom’s End.

The ride wasn’t long, in fact it was only a few hours ride from the dock to Strom’s End, but Arya had made it shorter. The anticipation was eating her up inside and she didn’t want to wait a few hours to finally see him. She rode hard and fast and was relieved when she finally made it to the front gates of Storm’s End.

The large iron gates were open, but there were two large men guarding the entrance.

“State your business.” The man on the right of her stated.

“My name is Arya Stark of Winterfell, and I wish to see your lord.” She boomed, making her voice loud and clear for them to hear.

The two men whispered for a short time before nodding and letting her pass.

She entered and quickly dismounting her horse, letting some stable boy take the reigns from her hands.

“Excuse me?” She asked the boy before he had a chance to retreat to the stables.

“Yes, milady?” He responded.

“Where is your high lord?”

The boy pointed to the smithy and Arya smiled. She gave a nod and the boy went about his daily duties.

For the most part, people seemed to ignore her. They must have thought she was just another worker, or even another marriage prospect for him to linger over.

She swiftly made her way to the smithy and quickly identified her brawny bull. He was dressed in a light cotton shirt with missing sleeves, much like the vest she was sporting. He had a long apron covering most of his body so that the embers of the fire would not burn. His hair had grown along with his beard and Arya couldn’t help but drool at the very sight of him.

He was hammering away at what seemed to be a sword, completely oblivious to the girl standing just by the entrance to the smithy. This gave Arya the perfect opportunity to study him. She realized that his arms had gotten larger, no doubt from the constant hammering against steel. She also realized that he had seemed to age in the last two years. When she left, he was nothing more than a newly legitimized lord who knew nothing about being a lord. Now he was a man that looked every bit a lord, even covered in dust and soot.

“It’s nice to see that you haven’t lost your trade.” Arya said with a smile.

Gendry suddenly paused, his hammer still hovering above his head. He knew Arya’s voice, and for a time after she had left, all he could do was hear her voice.

He brought his gaze up to meet her gray eyes causing the breath within him escape.

There in front of him was the woman that he loved. The woman that he had not seen in two years and the woman that broke his heart. He was speechless, which happened often, and completely awestruck. And although he was still utterly mad at her for leaving him, he couldn’t help but thrown his tools on a nearby table and run to her side. He swept her into his arms and spun her around until he was sure they would both topple over from dizziness.

“Arya! What in the bloody hells are you doing here?” He asked in utter disbelief.

“I wanted to come home. Come back to Westeros. I wanted it to be a surprise! Not even my siblings know I’m back.” She told him through a smile.

“So, I’m the first person you’ve seen since docking?” he exclaimed. 

Arya nodded which caused Gendry to laugh.

He pulled her into another bone crushing hug, which she gladly accepted. They stood there for a moment, in each other’s embrace, before Gendry started to realize the confused stares being thrown their way.

With a clearing of his throat, he pulled from her and awkwardly rubbed his hands together.

“Gods, you must be exhausted. Come, I’ll help you get settled in one of the rooms.”

Arya nodded and followed him to the castle.

The walls within were winding, and Arya was sure that without Gendry’s help, she would surely have been lost. He led her up a spiral of stairs, and instead of showing her to the room he had intended, he instead took her to his chambers, where a hot bath was surely waiting for him.

When she arrived, the sun had begun to set, which meant his chambermaids were prepping his room with the necessary items for cleaning. He knew that they would have laid out a tray of good, a pitcher of wine, and warm bath.

He also knew that she had just had a tedious ride, which meant sore muscles. His plan was to offer her his bath and have the maids draw up another in the guest chambers down the hall from his.

Gendry was an intuitive man, so it wasn’t difficult to notice the fitted vest that Arya was wearing. It hugged her curves perfectly and although he has seen her naked plenty of times before, he couldn’t help but blush as his eyes lingered over her breast. He had never seen Arya wear anything as provocative as that for as long as he knew her. It made him want to cover her up so that no other man could look at her the way he was looking at her.

“Here we are.” He said as he pushed open his chamber door.

“Wow. This is pretty big to be a guest chamber.” She inquired as she passed the threshold.

His chambers took up the whole top drum of the tower. It comprised of three other rooms: The solar, the main bedroom, and a study. The first room that they entered was the solar. It had a large oak table with six dining chairs situated around it. The table was placed in front of a large fire place with a Stag carved around it. As Gendry suspected, there was food laid out of him to sup in his chambers. He made his way over to the table and poured two goblets of wine, handing one to Arya. 

“It’s not a guest chamber. It’s mine. My chambers.” He stumbled over his words. He could feel the heat rise to his face and he took a sip a wine of to cover it.

Arya lifted a brow as she took her own sip of wine.

“Hmmm, brought me to your chambers, did you? What do you plan to do to me?” She teased.

Gendry nearly chocked on his wine, spitting it back into his goblet, “It’s not…I wasn’t…I just…you’ve had a long journey and I just brought you up here to offer you my bath.”

Arya smirked and she set down her goblet of wine on the oak table. She glided over to where Gendry stood and placed a soft hand atop his chest.

“So, you want to bathe me, then? From the looks of it, it seems that I may need to bathe you.”

Gendry swallowed. He could feel the bulge in his breeches harden, making the garment tight and uncomfortable.

“What…what are you doing, Arya?” He whispered as he looked down at her seductive face.

“You know full well what I am doing, Gendry. I’ve missed you terribly. All I could think about on my voyage was of you. I was selfish, I know that now, but I don’t regret leaving. The only regret I have is that I didn’t take you with me.” She said softly.

“You thought about me?” He asked, his voice high with nerves.

“Every night. I especially thought about our time together, as one.” She whispered into his ear.

Those words broke him. All the self-control he had was now gone; thrown out the window from the highest tower. He crashed his lips onto hers, devouring the taste of her mouth. He chuckled when he realized that she tasted like sea salt and vanilla.

Arya was just as ravenous. She wanted every single part of him and the wolf she tried so hard to tame was now out and ready to devour her prey.

They stumbled around his solar, pulling one another’s clothes off in a frenzy.

He was still dressed in his blacksmith’s apron, causing groans of frustration to leave Arya’s lips. It was proving harder to take off than she thought. As much as she didn’t want to part from his sweet lips, she needed to see how the bloody hells to take on the damned apron.

“Maybe I should bathe first.” Gendry said she released his lips. She was struggling to untie the knot holding the apron around his waist.

“Don’t you dare. If I am going to have you, then I want all of you, soot and everything.” She huffed.

He chuckled and swiftly undid the knot that she was having difficulty with.

She glared at him, but quickly replaced her lips onto his.

He hands began to roam her body, gliding up and down her back and bum. She seemed to have gotten curvier since the last time he saw her. It was delight and only made him want to her more. He reached his hand up to her breasts and began untying the laces of the fitted vest, loosing the fabric around her chest.

Arya could feel the leather begin to give away, causing her breast to spill out from the loosened laces. Gendry’s fingers had found their way to the hem of her shirt and they parted briefly for him to pull it over her head.

“Oh Gods, just take off your clothes already.” Arya grumbled against Gendry’s lips. She could feel the smile that had formed on his own lips and he began to tug off his own shirt.

“As milady commands.”

He discarded his shirt and threw it into the corner of bed chambers. He couldn’t recall how they managed to get into his bed chambers, but he wasn’t complaining.

Arya began to pull and his breeches, but Gendry swiftly stopped her before she could go any further.

“What’s wrong?” She asked when she pulled her lips from his.

“I want to do this. To feel you again, but there is something I want to do first. Something that I have never done before.” He assured her.

Arya nodded and followed Gendry to the bed. He motioned for her to sit on the edge and she complied. He began to undo her breeches, pulling down the garment around her ankles, allowing her to kick them off. She was sitting on his bed stark naked as the day she was born.

Arya blushed and tried to cover herself slightly. She has allowed Gendry to see her naked before, but there was two years between the last time he saw, making herself feel a little self-conscience.

“No,” Gendry said as he reached to grab her arms from covering herself, “Don’t. You are beautiful and I want to see every inch of you.”

She nodded and let her arms fall to her side.

Gendry gently pushed Arya to lay on her back, pulling her ass to the edge of the bed as she did so. He pushed her knees apart, giving him full view of her glistening folds. Without a second thought, he placed his mouth over her wet cunt and began lapping his tongue in and out of her flower.

Arya gasped at the sudden sensation. She had never felt anything like it in her life. It was pleasure that she could never reach, not even with her own fingers. She could feel the pressure building in her abdomen with every lick that he took. She knew she was on the brink of exploding, when she felt a finger slip inside her. A heavy groan escaped her lips and she could no longer hold the pleasure that was about to escape.

With a visceral cry, she screamed his name for all of Storm’s End to hear.

Gendry released his mouth from her folds and began to trail kisses up along her abdomen, kissing each and every one of her scars, until he finally reached her mouth. Arya could taste herself on his lips, making her desire him even more.

“Gods, where did you learn to do that?” She asked breathlessly.

Gendry laughed, “Jon had told me about it. Said it would make any woman quiver. I suppose he was right.”

Arya kissed him, “Well, it’s my turn now.”

A sly smile creeped onto his face as he saw her move to his waist. His breeches were still on, but Arya could see the hard bulge through his pants. Much like he did with her, she began to undo his laces and pulled his breeches off.

His cock was standing straight up, and Arya swore that it had gotten bigger since she’s last seen it. Without any hesitation she gently placed her lips around the head of his cock. She could taste the precum that had spilled, giving her all the confidence that she needed for what she was about to do.

She had heard stories from the whores back in Bravvos about pleasuring a man in this way, but Arya always thought of it as a foul recreation. It wasn’t until she was reunited with Gendry that she imagined herself doing all those unlady like things to him.

With what she could remember, she began to slowly slide her lips down his large shaft, licking it along the way. Up and down she went, slow at first, but the gradually picking up the pace as she heard the groans of pleasure come from Gendry’s mouth.

She continued to pleasure him, until she felt his hips buck, exploding his seed inside of her mouth.

She took his load and swallowed it whole, basking in the taste. She had expected it to be salty but was surprised at the hint of sweetness behind it. She was also surprised that he cock was still firm, even after spilling.

Arya pulled herself up and climbed onto the bed next to Gendry. They were both spent from the proclivities, but still wanted each other whole.

Gendry turned and kissed Arya, this time soft and sweet. He climbed on top of her and lined himself up with her entrance. He pulled from the kiss to look into her gray eyes. There were pleading and wanting and could tell a whole story.

With a slight nod, Arya whispered, “Make love to me, Gendry Baratheon.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

He began to push himself inside her and was shocked by how tight she was. He went slow at first, but once his head had entered her folds, he pushed deeper into her.

Arya screamed in pain and pleasure. She hadn’t lain with anyone since Gendry, causing her to be tight. It was an odd feeling to have him inside her again, but it was a familiar one. The pain began to subside, and he began to move, pleasure overtaking her body.

“Oh, Gods! Don’t stop!” She exclaimed.

Gendry complied and began to move faster within her. With every thrust he could hear Arya’s soft whimpers, causing him to drive deeper with every move.

He slammed harder and harder into her, causing Arya’s groans to grow louder.

He could feel the twitching of his cock and her walls clenching around him. He knew that he was about to spill his seed, so with one last thrust he began to exit her body.

“No! I want it. I want you. Please!” She pleaded.

Gendry was hesitant but complied and spilled his seed inside of her.

They laid in each other arms as they caught their breath.

Gendry had yet to pull out of her, making Arya shiver with pleasure. She shifted and flipped him over, so that she was now the one on top of him.

Still sheathed deep inside her, Arya began to move her hips causing Gendry to groan in pleasure. She lifted and then slammed her body down, crying out his name as she did. Up and down she rode him, much like she had with her mouth just moment earlier. And just like before, Gendry spilled deep within her.

Arya collapsed off his body and shivered from pure ecstasy. The pleasure taking longer to leave her body than before.

Gendry curled his arms around her while trying to calm her quivering body.

“Ask me again.” Arya said breathlessly.

Gendry crinkled his eyebrows and looked into her eyes, “What?”

She pulled his face to hers and planted a kiss onto his lips “Ask me again.”

Sudden realization hit him and a small smiled creeped onto his face, “Arya Stark, marry me?”

She chucked, “Now that I’ll do.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for the remainder of the night, devouring each other’s bodies until the morning light broke the dark sky. 


End file.
